The Legend of Zelda Journey Beyond Hyrule
by Ancient Dragon writer
Summary: "An ancient relic created by the goddess Hylia?" "Yes. And it seems that there were four forces of darkness after it before being stopped." Link and Zelda team up in an epic adventure to find the fourth shard of an ancient relic created by the Goddess Hylia. Will they get to it first or will the forces of evil take it? Rated T for violence.


**ok I have two story's that I have been asked to write up... these are Zelda stories and have no relevance to any part of the Zelda games. So as such I will come up with my own bosses, final bosses, dungeons, and such... so with that said this is mostly Original Content... except for Link, and Zelda.  
**

**Now for description of what is the deal.  
**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda  
Journey Beyond Hyrule.**

Zelda learns of a powerful relic that is said to have the power to control time, life, and nature itself. She also learns that four forces of darkness are after the relic and have been for many years but were thwarted of their goals. These fiends of darkness have been revived from the ashes of war and seek this power once more. Zelda requests the help of Link to find this relic before these four find it.

* * *

Chapter 1: The journey begins.

Zelda was in the castle library looking for a book to read. The castle library had the most books than all of Hyrule combined and it held the most knowledge in it that would other wise be daunting to even know. The books themselves were on five floors. The green and gold tome called the book of Mudora, which was used to translate ancient Hylian language. There were also several others on the shelves that were of no interest to her.

She kept walking the aisles and searching the shelves till she found one book. It was bound with black and red leather, locked by a simple iron lock, and bore three symbols on it. One was the Hylian eagle, the second was the Triforce, and the third looked like some kind of strange object. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to read the book.

She sat at a nearby table and opened the book to the first page and began to read. It was not till later in the book that she found out what the book was about. It was about a strange and mysterious relic that was created by the goddess Hylia many ages ago but was split into four pieces and scattered. The first three wound up taking the form of three Oracles that soon became the great goddesses to bring forth Hyrule to the world. The fourth piece forever remained hidden but this relic was said to grant the wielder power over all things.

The next pages she read shocked her more so for it spoke of great evils that had plotted to take the relic for themselves. Amongst them were Ganondorf, Demise, Twinrova, and Majora. Others were Onox, Veran, and several more. This knowledge put Zelda into a state of alertness that these great powers of darkness were after some powerful artifact but in the process were stopped by some hero.

It was at this moment that Zelda decided to find this relic before it fell into the wrong hands. She started to close the book but stopped and flipped to the back of it where there seemed to be several blank pages except a few that detailed creatures that had already been seen. Bokoblins, Bulbins, and a few more but the majority of the pages were still blank. She figured that these blank pages were enchanted by magic and that they were part of a beastiary of sorts that gave information on enemies encountered and defeated.

After looking through the rest of the book she closed it before finding a book of Magic on one of the shelves. She took both books with her as she left the library and headed up to her room where she packed supplies for a journey. She picked up her sword and placed it at her side.

When she was done she headed down stairs to the stables where she headed out to find Link. She looked to the sky and figured that he would be out near Lake Hylia by this time. She had the stable boy get a horse ready for her to go for a ride.

It was quite past mid day before she reached Lake Hylia and sure enough sitting on the bank of the lake was Link as he stared out across the shimmering surface. Upon her approach Link got to his feet swiftly and turned to face her.

"To what do I owe the honor of meeting you Princess?" He said as if with a touch of acid in his tone.

She smiled at his question and sat down beside him and showed him the book along with the story in it. As Link read the pages his expression changed from one of curiosity to one of distress.

"And you think that these beings are after this item?" Link asked after reading a final page.

"I do. I want to ask you to help me find this relic before it does fall into the hands of evil." Zelda said as she returned the book to her pack.

Link smirked and said, "Yeah I'll help. Nothing for me to do around here anyways so let's get going."

With that Link got on Epona as Zelda mounted her own horse. The two were soon heading to the port city to the south east. From there they would be heading to a distant land far from Hyrule in search of this relic. Little did they know that they were being followed. Not by one being but four.

"Hahahahahaaaa. So the Hero and the Princess are heading off to find the relic. Good..." A sinister voice spoke just as three others joined it.

"You do realize that the relic will be MINE Ganondorf." A voice of such darkness that even that of Ganondorfs would be shamed.

"HAH you wish Demise. That relic will be MINE!" This voice seemed to echo yet it also held a dark aura to it.

"Eeeeehehehehehhehhehehehehehe... You are all wrong, especially you Majora, for that relic will be OURS." This dual toned voice seemed to be suspended in the air till silenced by that of Majora.

"Hah... Twinrova so good of you to show up but that relic will be mine and with it I shall complete my goal." Majora said

A few hours of back and forth arguing and the four were almost to the point of coming to blows but it never got that far.

* * *

**And so we see the beginning of this story... and we also see Ganondorf, Demise, Majora, and Twinrova here so... how does this story ring to you people?**


End file.
